There are many lines in various types of mechanical equipment such as cables, air pipes, oil pipes, water pipes, etc. Some of the lines are in movement when the mechanical parts are moving. The lines can be easily damaged by bending during movements. Conventionally, the lines are guided by a tank chain or an energy chain. However, this type of structure in mechanical equipment can only achieve planar guiding. The structure can only be employed in lines which are flexible in nature but not the harder lines which are difficult to be bent.